


Me & Heroin [Español]

by JIHOEPUTA



Series: JIHOEPUTA en Español [1]
Category: System of a Down (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drogadiccion, M/M, Nonbinary Park Jimin (BTS), Prostitución, Songfic, jimin es no-binarie, lenguaje transfóbico, menciones de autolesión, menciones de muerte, narcotrafico, she's like heroin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIHOEPUTA/pseuds/JIHOEPUTA
Summary: "She's like heroinSipping through a little glassI'm looking for some helpI need someone to save her ass"
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin
Series: JIHOEPUTA en Español [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940386





	Me & Heroin [Español]

**Author's Note:**

> altamente recomendado escuchar la canción She's like Heroin (de System of a Down) y leer la traducción de la letra antes de empezar a leer :)
> 
> •Hoseok le llama a Jimin por "él" y "ella" de igual manera.

Ella es como la heroína, bebiendo de un vaso de vidrio, lleno de aguardiente seguramente, ese alcohol barato hecho de anís fermentado. Era un poco sensible al alcohol, Jimin, pero no parecía importarle. De hecho, le gustaba emborracharse, así que no me era sorpresa el que estuviese bebiendo alcohol aún si apenas eran las siete menos cuarto de la noche.

Lo extraño era que Jimin estaba sudando mientras bebía, y sus ojos parecían llorosos.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunté.

A penas había llegado a saludar y me tomó mirarlo dos veces para darme cuenta de que había algo extraño.

Jimin era una... Un chico infantil, le gustaba mucho salir a fiestas y bromear y era un tanto descuidado. También tenía un gusto secreto por vestirse de mujer, y a veces eso me ponía a pensar si alguna vez se cambiaría el género. Incluso le gustaba que le llamaran por ella, pero le era igual si uno prefería decirle "él". Yo era el único que no compartía aquel gusto y sin embargo sabía aquello de Jimin. Soy muy unido a Jimin. Pues yo era adicto a ella como ella a la heroína. Era como mi heroína.

Fue ahí cuando vi cómo tomaba una pastilla. A lo cual me asusté y se la arrebaté de la mano.

-¡¿Te piensas matar?! -exclamé pero Jimin solo me sonrió, sin mostrar su dentadura. Un poco irritado incluso.

-Es agua, Hoseok.

Removió el vaso y estiró su mano pidiéndome la pastilla. Le arrebaté el vaso para olerlo, y luego beber, en caso de que me mintiese. Y sí, era agua.

-¿Y la pastilla de qué es?

-Opioide.

Tomó dos pastillas.

Cómo no. No sé de dónde putas sacó esa mierda, y quisiera poder hacer que la dejara pero la vez que lo intenté, y él a penas había llevado cuatro dosis reguladas, empezó a sudar y tuvo como una especie de resfriado extraño, lagrimeaba, se le congestionaba la nariz, pero no tosía ni tenía fiebre. Además de que se le empezaba a dañar el humor.   
Era su síndrome de abstinencia.

-Hoseok, necesito más. -Me miró un poco preocupado después de terminar el vaso y colocarlo en el escritorio de en frente.

Yo necesito ayuda. Yo estoy buscando ayuda, necesito que alguien le salve el culo. Mi mayor temor es el que cada vez se vuelva peor. Así que prefiero seguir dándole su dosis, pero nunca antes de tiempo.

¿Y si su familia o la mía se enterase de que Jimin es adicto?

Mi miedo era tan profundo, y combinaba con mi entorno, pensaba. Con la noche que se aproximaba, y el cuarto desordenado.

Jimin me apartó de mis pensamientos cuando tomó mi mano y empezó a lamer mis dedos.

-¿En qué tanto piensas, amor?

Lo miré, sin que la seriedad de mi rostro desvaneciera. Me miró a mí cuando sintió que la estaba viendo.

-No te preocupes, se la compramos a Namjoon que ya sabes que lo vende barato. Todo está bien. -Me sonrió, esta vez sinceramente mientras halaba del cuello de mi camisa. Mi uniforme de la cafetería que quedaba a varias calles de aquí.

Me dejé halar por ella, hasta quedar sentado encima suyo, y me empezó a besar el cuello y abrazarme.  
Era un poco extraño verla desabotonar mi camisa mientras estaba sudada y con los ojos brillantes pero intenté restarle importancia.

Trucos chinos en cuartos, con fantasmas de hombres prostitutos afeminados. Siempre era perturbador pensar que el hostal solía ser lugar para que ellos llevasen a sus clientes y que tantos hubiesen muerto aquí ya fuera por asesinato o droga. Aún más perturbador era pensar que a Jimin le pudiese pasar lo mismo.

Mi pene estaba erecto y Jimin estaba montándome sobre nuestra cama pero yo no pensaba tanto en sexo como pensaba en lo mucho que necesitábamos conseguir dinero rápido para comprarle a Jimin lo que necesitaba.

Yo y heroína...

-¿Por qué tan serio, Hoseok? -me acarició mi pecho.

-Tal vez podemos hacer dinero vendiendo culo.

Jimin casi se detuvo por un segundo, pero después siguió moviéndose encima mío.

-Vendiendo culo por heroína -murmuró.

Le metí dos dedos más junto a mi miembro que lo hizo gemir.

-Me gusta la idea. -Me sonrió-.

...

Así que Jimin y yo solo nos veíamos en la mañanas y tardes de lunes a jueves.

A veces la acompañaba al trabajo, la acompañaba caminando hasta cierta esquina y me despedía, mas no como haríamos en nuestra habitación.

Era un tanto desagradable pensar que Jimin no estaba a mi lado en las noches y en cambio acostándose con alguien más. Y en tales casos, no un alguien más, sino personas. Muchos hombres. Diferentes. Ninguno siendo yo.

Pero recibía dinero haciéndolo, así que todo estaba bien.

-Ella no quiere nada más que ser una puta -opinó Seokjin frunciendo los labios.

Limpiábamos el resto de mesas que en aquella tarde estaban sucias. Yo siempre recogía las mesas del lado derecho, él las del izquierdo, y las del centro, juntos.

-No quiere nada menos que usar un pequeño vestido.

Seokjin se extrañó ante mi comentario. De hecho, se extrañaba ante toda la situación a la cual me había acabado de dedicar a explicarle.

Seokjin también era de usar vestidos y esas cosas. De hecho, era un amigo que Jimin y yo teníamos en común. Pero muy rara vez vestía "inusualmente" en público. Solo con personas cercanas a él y gente que hiciera lo mismo. Y definitivamente no se prostituía. Era un chico reservado.

-No me jodas, Hoseok. ¿Cómo actúa contigo, a ver? Cuando están juntos se la pasa encima tuyo manoséandote. Y yo porque quizás no sea tan masculino, lo admito, pero Jimin follaría con cualquier hombre.

-¿Porque esté encima mío quiere decir que follaría con cualquiera? Y aunque fuese así, me quiere a mí.

-Quiere la heroína.

-Es como heroína...

Seokjin me alzó una ceja.

-No entiendo ni verga de los argumentos que estás usando. Me refiero a que sabe que tú trabajas y por eso te saca el dinero.

Recogió los platos de la mesa con un poco de brusquedad, dirigiéndose hacia el lavadero.

-No me importa, la amo. Y si lo necesita, se lo daré. No sabes por lo que pasa.

-Marica, eres un caso perdido.

Una vez terminamos de recoger salimos de la cafetería.

Jimin se veía a unas esquinas, con su ropa femenina, reclinada a un edificio, fingiendo esperar algo. Pero era bastante obvio lo que esperaba allí, con su ropa sugerente.

-¡¿Eso te parece bien?! -exclamó Seokjin mirándome después de la vista, aunque sin señalarla.

-Pues sí, si fuese heterosexual me la tiraría hasta con pene.

Seokjin me detuvo poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Volteé para mirarlo al rostro.

-Realmente me estás sacando de quicio. Mira, a lo de "no sabes por lo que está pasando" pues no. Yo no me prostituyo, no soy drogadicto. ¿Pero sabes qué? Sí sé lo que es salir del clóset. Sé qué se siente el rechazo hacia personas como nosotros. Y no es así cómo he venido resolviendo mis problemas. Yo los acepto.

Me pareció un poco estúpido escucharlo de su parte y fruncí el ceño. Entendía sus consejos, pero él no a mí. Y realmente empezaba a ser ridículo.

-¿Sí? ¿En serio? -Seokjin asentía orgulloso hasta que le subí la manga de la camisa dejando descubiertas heridas de cortes no tan viejas. Seokjin apartó el brazo de golpe-. ¿Eso es aceptar tus problemas? Deja de hablar mierda.

-Algún día vas a entender lo que te estoy diciendo ahora.

Giró y caminó en dirección contraria a la que estábamos yendo.

Inhalé hondo y suspiré al tiempo que retomaba el camino. Observé un poco a Jimin desde la distancia. Independientemente del género que fuese o le pusieses era preciosa. Como una obra de arte, parecía algo hecho por un dios. Y era tan dulce. Con todos, conmigo, tan divertida, risueña, fantasiosa. Era todo el lado positivo de la vida.

Ese instante que observaba admirando su belleza me hizo sentir como si no hubiese problema alguno en mi vida, en la suya, en el mundo. Pero ver a un hombre acercársele me recordó que no todo era del color que llevaba el vestido de Jimin.

Seguí en dirección al hostal evitando la esquina de Jimin. Sonreí un segundo al pensar que no la tenía tan difícil. La voz de Jimin de por sí era aguda, así que podría pasar fácilmente por fémina.

Llegué a nuestro cuarto tirándome en la cama sin arreglar un momento. Me quité los zapatos y me puse a dormir quizá ¿quince minutos?

Al despertar recordé que aún tenía que conseguir la droga. Me dispuse a cambiarme y llamé a Namjoon.

-¿Podemos encontrarnos? Es urgente.

_"Eso me dicen todos"._

-Namjoon, por favor.

Accedió.

Me puse los zapatos corriendo y tomé los ahorros de la alcancía.

Tenía una real ventaja en lo que respectaba la droga. Lo que vendía Namjoon tenía rango de decente a fino. Y lo "decente no tan fino" era a un precio accesible. Y no se nos hacía tan complicado encontrarnos, pues los tres (él, yo y Jimin) habíamos congeniado bien y teníamos cierta confianza entre nosotros. Tal vez no fuéramos del todo amigos, pero cerca estábamos.

Sin embargo, en situaciones como esa uno no podía ser tan cercano. Era mucho peligro para ambos lados.

De pie en frente mío, estábamos en un callejón, el que solíamos usar para el trámite. Bebiendo de un pequeño vaso de vidrio.

-Estoy buscando algo de ayuda.

-Lo de siempre, supongo -dijo Namjoon sacando una bolsa de su maletín.

-Sí, eh, Nam, eh... -saqué el dinero que consistía en billetes pero también monedas.

-Habla.

-Aquí tengo la mayoría del dinero, ¿sí? Luego te pago el resto. El... Domingo puede ser.

Namjoon me miró serio y escéptico.

-Mira, es que la vida consume dinero. Mantenernos a los dos con un solo trabajo es difícil y esta mierda que toma Jimin también arranca la plata del bolsillo. Te lo prometo. Jimin ahora también está trabajando.

-¿Ah, sí?

Asentí contento.

-¿De qué? ¿Prostituta? -sacó un cigarrillo y encendedor sin quitarme la mirada de encima y lo único que se me ocurrió fue negar con la cabeza.

-Este, él... También trabaja en una ca- fetería. Pero no es la misma que yo, la de él queda más lejos. Y sí, bueno.

-Ajá.

Namjoon no pareció convencido, y era comprensible. No había pensado en alguna situación que se pudiese asemejar, y la había cagado.  
Sin embargo Namjoon ignoró el que Jimin pudiese ser lo que fuese en ese momento y lo agradecí.

Encendió el cigarrillo y dio una calada.

-Bien, me entregas el resto el domingo.

...

Jimin me abrazó por detrás mientras estaba ligeramente dormido. Tomé su mano acercando mi espalda a su pecho.

-¿Necesito a alguien que haga un poco de dinero vendiendo culo?

-¿Ah?

-Estabas hablando en tus sueños. -Me besó la nuca.

-¿Qué hacías hasta esta hora? Son las 3 y media de la madrugada.

-Vendiendo culo por heroína.

Y sonaba extraño. Porque sí, eso era lo que hacía.  
Pero quizás eran ideas mías, esta vez sonaba un tono más turbio sin que fuese la intención de Jimin.

Pasó su mano por debajo de mi camiseta acariciando mi abdomen hasta mi pecho.

-Jimin...

-Príncipe.

Me besó el cuello de nuevo, aferrándose más a mí.

-¿Hay algo que hagas conmigo que no hagas con tus clientes?

Sacó su mano y movió una pierna detrás de la otra encima mío para quedar acostado del otro lado mirándome al rostro.

-Amar.

Acarició mi mejilla y me besó, lo cual le correspondí.

-Hoseokie está celoso~ -cantó y rió levemente.

Sonreí levemente contagiado de su alegría y torcí los ojos.

Podría haberle dicho que ya había conseguido la heroína pero Jimin parecía distraído. Además que no eran horas para drogarse.

-Te amo y te amo solo a ti -me abrazó con fuerza besándome.

Le devolví el beso.

-Duerme, bebé, es tardísimo.

-Siento que paso muy poco tiempo contigo.

Se acurrucó junto a mí y le hice cariño en el cabello mientras que cerraba los ojos.

...

-Lálalalalaa~...

Y era extraño, estaba ausente. Y no solo cuando no estaba en casa. Aún en aquella miserable habitación que era nuestro hogar Jimin estaba ausente.

-Lálalalalaaa, aah-ahh...

Con la mirada perdida en el techo y una estúpida sonrisa que no venía de la felicidad que la vida, en este caso, no nos brindaba realmente.

"Te pude comprar la heroína. Pero todavía tenemos que pagar otra parte el domingo."

Los ojos de Jimin en ese momento se habían iluminado y había saltado a mis brazos solo para seguidamente tomar la bolsa plástica de mis manos y buscar de inmediato la aguja que tanto estaba esperando por clavarse, eso sin dejar cantar una melodía desconocida con una misma sílaba.

Ella es como la heroína. Tan adicta como adictiva, adicta a la heroína, adicta a las personas, adictiva para las personas. Tan poco tiempo pasaba su cuerpo junto al mío que sentía que ya no me pertenecía. Dando sorbidos de un pequeño vaso. Su mente ya no está en el mismo lugar en el que vivo yo.  
Estoy buscando un poco de ayuda, necesito que alguien le salve el culo.

-Hoseok... -Miraba tontamente el techo con la sonrisa que tanto me producía escalofríos.

-¿Sí, bebé?

Jimin dejó caer su cabeza a un lado para mirarme y soltó una suave risa. Me extendió una jeringa y el contenedor de lo que empezaba a pensar, no era lo que consumía Jimin sino lo que lo consumía a él.  
Solo pude quedarme mirando fijamente. Muchas veces me había visto tentado ante el deseo de probar aquello que mis sentidos desconocían, ansiaba saber qué era lo que sentía mi novio cada vez, ansiaba saber por qué se había vuelto adicto. Por qué su mirada se tornaba tan vacía y llena de vida a la vez. Por qué no podía dejar de sonreír.

Jimin al ver que no reaccionaba hizo un puchero y apartó lo que llevaba en la mano. Empezó a desabotonarse la camiseta y yo solo lograba sentirme un poco perdido.

Últimamente todo era tan extraño. Y extrañaba a lo que conocía como Jimin.

Yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos mientras Jimin lo estaba bajo los efectos de la droga y no dejaba de desvestirse, hasta que quedó en lencería, haciéndome sentir extraño.  
Cuánto sexo debía tener cada semana, ¿y aún se ofrecía a mí?  
¿No quiere ser más que una puta?

Pero no puedo pensar así de ella, no. Jimin es una persona, porque está llorando. Su sonrisa empieza a tornarse forzosa y parece roto. Sus ojos se vuelven brillantes como la luna y sus mejillas parecen arena humedecidas por pequeñas cascadas. Está roto.

Él no quiere nada menos que usar un vestido.

Ella es como la heroína, sorbiendo de un pequeño vaso.

-Hoseok... -musitó aún forzando aquella sonrisa, y yo me le acerqué. Acaricié su mejilla. Incluso ésta ya no se sentía igual. Consumido-. Estoy buscando ayuda... Ya no se levanta -confesó, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de su bienestar con aquella falsa sonrisa.

Necesito que alguien le salve el culo.

¿Y si moría? Trucos chinos en cuartos, porque Jimin sacaba un extraño anillo demasiado grande para ser para los dedos. Porque había comprado una droga que nunca había visto. Porque ya no lo conocía y se me hacía ajeno. Y aquí, en este miserable hostal estábamos con fantasmas de hombres prostituidos afeminados. Personas que fueron como Jimin. Y comencé a sudar del temor.

-Y puede ser que tenga SIDA.

Yo y heroína. Tal vez podemos hacer dinero...

...

_Ella_ **_es_ ** _como la heroína. Sorbiendo de un pequeño vaso._

  
Y con razón. Con mucha razón.  
Con mucha razón se me formaba el nudo en la garganta, se me tensionaban los músculos de pies a cabeza y sentía escalofríos cuando la veía. Algo me decía que iba a desaparecer. Que la droga como se diluía en su sangre, haría que mi novio. Lo que una vez fue mi novio se diluyera en lo que se lo ha llevado. Y aún mis oídos no escuchan el "Murió de sobredosis." aún no escuchan el "Tarde o temprano habría muerto."  
Mi corazón se asfixia.

Mi respiración se detiene cuando Namjoon llama a mi celular.

-Necesitamos encontrarnos. Tenemos que hablar de algo serio.

Jimin no podía deber dinero, ¿o sí?

Pero no tenía remedio. Namjoon era condescendiente. Pero decidido. Y sabía que si alguien le hacía de faltón terminaba mal. Tenía que verlo, o sería peor.

Aunque lo que más me importó no me ayudara a sobrevivir.

-Estoy buscando algo de ayuda -declaró cuando estuvimos, de extraña manera no en aquel callejón de siempre sino en un apartamento (que dudo fuese el suyo).

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté aún con todo el estrés, pánico y depresión encima y sabía que podía oler mi miedo, pues sonrió.

Encendió un cigarrillo y se tiró en el sillón. Llevó el objeto a su boca y dio una calada mientras me hacía un geso con la cabeza para que me sentara. Y sentí ira. Furia. Impotencia. Envidia. Depresión.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque mi única persona amada ya no estaba.

¿Cómo podía verse aquel hombre tan saludable? ¿Cómo era que sus mejillas seguían rellenas y su tono de piel moreno? ¿Cómo era capaz de sonreír, casi presumiendo sus hoyuelos? ¿Por qué mi Jimin y no él? ¿Por qué dejó que alguien tan preciosa se destruyera a sí mismo?

-Me enteré de... De que falleció. Lo lamento -dijo ya con un semblante más serio, aunque no le veía mucha compasión.

-Tú la mataste -murmuré.

A pesar de todo. Le temía.  
Sobre todo ahora. Porque ya no aparentaba aquella persona tan amable cuyo único pecado era vender droga. No parecía aquella persona que rebajaba el precio para que sus clientes pudieran calmar su ansiedad.   
Tenía más cara de bajar el precio porque quería verlos morirse.

-No lo maté, Hoseok. Yo solo hacía mi trabajo.

-¿No nos querías, acaso? ¿A ella? ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? ¿A mí?

-Si no se los hubiera vendido estarías diciendo lo mismo. Déjame hablar ahora.

Y, por Dios. Jimin había estado asistiendo a la clínica. Quizás hasta más de lo que tenía sexo.

Quizás fuese el efecto de la heroína en mis venas. Quizás Namjoon nunca nos apreció como yo lo creía.  
Quizás solo habíamos sido sus clientes y no llegamos alguna vez a "conocidos".

-Mi negocio está sufriendo un poco económicamente. Más que nada por haber estado haciendo favores como los que les he hecho a ustedes. O más bien a Jimin.

-Por favor no digas su nombre -supliqué débil.

Mis ojos humedecieron.

-Él todavía me debía dinero, ¿sí? Me lo ha estado pagando de otra forma pero antes de poder cobrarle la última dosis pues... Pasó lo que pasó.

Mis ojos se abrieron, y sentía que estaba a punto de matar, suicidarme, explotar, enloquecer. ¿Estaba entendiendo bien?

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo de otra forma?

Namjoon se lamió los labios y juro que por un milisegundo una de sus comisuras sonrió y deseé habérmelo imaginado.

-Yo sé que se estaba prostituyendo. Pero por más que Jimin haya sido la belleza reencarnada. Pocos hombres desean a una mujer con pene. Su pago era miserable así que aceptamos que me pagaría con sexo.

Impotencia. Cobarde. Lo era yo. Era incapaz de moverme del sofá y sentía que me desmayaría si escuchaba alguna cosa más.

-Pero ese tipo de pago no llena los vacíos en las deudas, ¿entiendes? Aún debo dinero precisamente por ser condescendiente.

¿Aún se atrevía a hablar bien de sí mismo después de matar a la única persona que realmente amaba?

-Así que su muerte me lleva a ti.

¿Y yo? Yo no tengo dinero. Pero no podría decir aquello, no sabía qué hacer.

-Te tengo tres opciones: Me pagas el dinero que debió Jimin; Me das tu cuerpo; o vendemos tus órganos.

-¿Qué? -Una risa nerviosa escapó de mi boca.

-Sé que probablemente no tienes dinero. Así que elige entre la dos y la tres. Te aclaro que en la tercera estás aceptando la muerte.

Empalidecí el doble a pesar de todo lo que me había venido encima esa última semana.

Tal vez la deuda se habría reducido si entregaba la heroína que justo me había inyectado. Los restos de Jimin.

_Necesito que alguien me salve el culo._


End file.
